


Take The Mask Off When You Talk To Me

by AJpopsicle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boyf, Jeremy Heere as Spider-Man, M/M, Michael Mell as Deadpool, No Smut, Post-Squip, and michael knows, but implied - Freeform, riends, strongly implied, who already knows it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJpopsicle/pseuds/AJpopsicle
Summary: Jeremy gets spidey powers. Since the NJ town he lives in is close to NYC, he just swings over. No one knows it's him, at least, that's what he thinks.





	Take The Mask Off When You Talk To Me

Three Weeks Ago

 

Jeremy is sitting alone in his room, doing… “stuff” when his phone rings and interrupts his activities. He declines the call and goes back to his private safari tag when it rings again. This time he picks up.  
“What do you want?” he says only half jokingly.   
“Yo Jeremy!” Rich’s voice blasts on the other end. “I found a guy that’s selling weed and it’s at a pretty low price this week and-” Jeremy interrupts.  
“No offense but the last time I trusted you with ‘some guy’ selling illegal stuff, I nearly let evil supercomputers take over the world… so…”  
“Ok, fair, but really you’re not going to get another deal like this in like, ever. If you change your mind, call me back.” Jeremy pondered for a moment as Rich hung up. Quickly, he finished up his business and texted Michael.

Hey Michael, want some weed?

What?

Rich knows this guy that’s selling at a good price

I wouldn’t trust Rich  
But yeah get me some I’ll pay u back 

Tonight?

Yea sure, moms are out tonight u can come around 7

Sweet see ya then

Jeremy puts down the phone and walks over to his bookbag, searching for his wallet. He notices the familiar Transformers print and pulls it out, scrounging through his bills. He calls Rich back.  
“Changed your mind?”  
“Yeah how much?”   
“For an eighth? Assuming you’re sharing with retro nerd, then fifteen bucks.”  
“Sweet,” Jeremy responds taking out a twenty. “Where can I meet you?”  
“Under the bridge at the park, I’ll be there at 1:45”  
“All right, see ya there.”  
Jeremy hangs up the phone and checks the time. One o clock. He gets up, figuring there wouldn’t be any harm in leaving early. Picking up the nearest hoodie, he slips it on and runs down the stairs.  
As he walks down the street, the the red of his hoodie stands out and Jeremy groans.   
“Did I seriously grab my brightest ironic sweater?” he whispers to himself. The sweater he was wearing was red and blue with an image of a spider on it. He doesn’t even know what it’s supposed to be a reference to, Michael just convinced him to buy it so they can recreate vines. Jeremy never actually intended to wear it in public, it was pretty humiliating.  
Jeremy picks up his pace and keeps his head down, possible eye contact being avoided at all cost. When he finally reaches the park, he looks down under the bridge to see if Rich is there. He isn’t. Jeremy goes under anyway, making sure no one notices as he cuts through the playground. Technically it was illegal to be under here. Then again, it’s also illegal to buy weed at the age of 16 without a card in New Jersey. He pulls out a pair of headphones and swipes to a spotify playlist   
“Hey tall-ass!” Rich calls from above him suddenly, making him jump. His heart races a bit, thinking someone will notice them. Rich is peering down over the bridge at him.  
“I’ll be there in a moment,” he yells again, making Jeremy cringe. He leans against the damp bridge wall and pulls out his headphones and pockets them. As he lifts his hand back up to push back his hair, he notices something strange on his hand. He puts his hand closer to his face, and lets out a high pitch scream upon seeing that the thing is a bright blue spider. He flails his hand around attempting to get it off.  
“Jeremy did you scare a girl down there or something?” Rich laughs as he climbs underneath the bridge.”   
“There’s a fucking spider on me!” Jeremy whisper-yells to the shorter boy.  
“That’s what you get for dressing like that Rich says in disgust at the sweatshirt he’s wearing.  
“Arg!” Jeremy lets out in a sudden pain, holding his wrist.   
“Damn! That’s a serious spider!” Rich says as he finally reaches to help him. He grabs Jeremy’s wrist, overlapping his hand.  
“No homo,” he whispers as their hands touch. Jeremy rolls his eyes as Rich takes his other hand to swat the arachnid. Gross red goo spills over both hands.  
“Blech.” Jeremy wipes the back of his hand on the tunnel wall.   
“Bro why would you do that? It looks like blood, we could say we beat up someone!” Rich says. He’s about to speak again but is interupted by footsteps coming near. “Dave!” he says, “my man!”  
Dave grumbles and hands over two baggies. “Fifty bucks,” he says. Rich looks over to Jeremy who hands over his twenty. Rich pulls thirty out of his pocket and makes the exchange.   
“Pleasure doin business with you Dave!”   
“Don’t go screaming my name!”  
“Sorry Dave!” Rich yells louder. He turns to Jeremy. “Everybody’s got a cousin who can hook you up with somethin, eh?”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: I know this is super short, sorry. Next chapter is our two boyfs smoking weed and playing games. Also, Jeremy gets into his first fight.


End file.
